des ailes pour les porter
by ylg
Summary: recueil de one-shots, associations de persos féminins :: 1er volet : Astrid et Stormfly, vous ne devriez pas les sous-estimer. 2e: Astrid et Ruffnut s'inventent de nouveaux jeux. 3e: De son aventure sur Berk, c'est Astrid que Heather regrette le plus. MàJ, 4e: Heather a tenté de séduire les garçons et s'est accrochée avec Astrid. Ruffnut estime qu'on l'oublie. ::gen, femslash::
1. Astrid et Stormfly, partenaires

**Titre : **Son dragon, sa partenaire  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **How to Train your Dragon  
**Personnages/Couple : **Astrid &amp; Stormfly (plus Hiccup)  
**Genre : **_bonding_  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **« Surnaturel » - _Train your Wyvern __Girls Week!_ (lundi - o4 – 11 août '14)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **fin du premier film  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

Les Vikings et les dragons sont ennemis de nature. Les dragons attaquent le village, volent les réserves et blessent les Vikings, les Vikings se défendent et tuent les dragons. Parfois ils ne font que les blesser et arrivent à en capturer quelques uns. Ceux qui peuvent être utiles finissent dans l'arêne pour l'enseignement aux jeunes combattants, et Gobber les bichonne comme des prisonniers de marque. Les autres sont achevés.

Leur histoire n'a pas commencé sous les meilleurs auspices. Hiccup a montré qu'une entente est possible, qu'il y a plus que des instincts sauvages et violents dans la nature des dragons, que les attaques sont dues à un autre dragon, monstrueux, à l'influence surnaturelle, et qu'une fois débarrassés de ça, ils peuvent reporter leur confiance et leurs instincts de protection sur les humains.  
Mais après ça, est-ce une si bonne idée que de garder comme compagnons les dragons qu'ils gardaient comme cibles d'entraînement et avec lesquels ils ont bien failli plusieurs fois s'entretuer ?  
C'est encore Hiccup qui les a assortis, chaque jeune avec celui des dragons de l'arêne qui lui correspondrait le mieux. Ils ne se sont pas choisis eux-mêmes, c'est la nécessité qui les a mis ensemble. C'était ça ou la mort.

Après le combat contre la Reine qui a mis fin à la guerre ancestrake, dragons et Vikings auraient pu tracer chacun leur chemin, séparément. Les dragons sont restés. Les Vikings ont voulu qu'ils restent.  
Le Deadly Nadder aurait pu partir, mais accepte de se laisser apprivoiser. Il montre même un intérêt marqué pour ce petit bout de Viking qu'il a accepté de laisser grimper sur son dos et qui a su y rester malgré son vol rapide, sans aucune crainte.

Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus juste une machine à tuer, Astrid contemple « son » Nadder avec un émerveillement nouveau. Elle ne le détaille plus chercher des points forts à esquiver, des points faibles à abattre. Elle découvre ce qui fait sa force, ce qui les complète ensemble, et la beauté de la bête.  
Il reste bien quelque chose de monstrueux dans l'énorme tête reptilienne, mais elle découvre des profondeurs insoupçonnées dans ses yeux. Le côté à la fois élégant et mortel des épines lui plaît. Sa vitesse encore plus. Et sa robe bleue mouchetée est absolument splendide.  
Elle découvre une personnalité dans son comportement. Comme les Vikings ont des traits de caractère communs et des particularités propres, chaque dragon est également un individu unique au sein de son espèce. Très vite, ça n'est plus juste « son Nadder », Astrid la baptise : Stormfly, et scelle leur amitié. Partenaires. Deux membres d'un tout.

Ça a quelque chose de presque magique, une telle association entre dragon et jeune Viking, une telle confiance ceux qui restent bloqués sur des années et des années d'affrontements et qui n'arrivent pas à former un tel lien, ne peuvent pas comprendre et les regardent avec un mélange d'horreur et d'envie. Astrid et Stormfly s'en moquent !  
Encore une fois, c'est Hiccup qui les a rapprochées, un peu comme la plupart des couples ne se choisissent pas, mais sont arrangés par leurs parents pour que leur alliance apporte le meilleur bénéfice mutuel possible. Elles ne se sont pas choisies, mais se sont acceptées, et forment une équipe formidable. Elles se comprennent. Elles se complètent. Elles s'aiment. Et Astrid n'essaie même pas de se demander si leur relation est plus forte ou arrive juste après celle entre Toothless et Hiccup. Ça n'est plus un concours. C'est leur histoire à elles deux.


	2. RufnutAstrid, premiers émois

**Titre : **Partenaires d'entraînement  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **How to Train your Dragon/Riders of Berk  
**Personnages/Couple : **Astrid Hofferson x Ruffnut Thorston  
**Genre : **expérimentations  
**Gradation : **R / M  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **Kink/PWP - Train your Warrior Femslash Week! (mardi)  
**Avertissements : **mineures qui se découvrent, mention de twincest  
**Note:** un trope que je n'aime pas franchement, mais que j'ai eu envie d'explorer (justement !) pour une fois, pour voir  
**Nombre de mots : **900+

oOo

Astrid et Ruffnut atteignent l'une et l'autre l'âge adulte et leurs jeux s'en modifient. On leur fait confiance pour s'entrapiner avec de vraies armes désormais et pas des imitations en bois ou des vieux machins émoussés.  
Quand il est question de se battre elles ne jouent plus avec les garçons mais contre.

Ruffnut qui a passé toute sa vie depuis leur naissance avec son frère commence à avoir besoin de temps juste pour elle. Certains jeux qu'ils avaient, de façon innocente, s'arrêtent brusquement et ils n'en parleront plus jamais.  
Astrid qui n'a ni frère ni sœur se sent tout à coup seule. Mais pas question d'aller vers les garçons pour autant. Il y en a très peu de son âge de toute façon ils sont une génération maudite. Les plus grands, les hommes adultes survivent bien aux dragons et elle n'est pas très au courant de ce qui se passe pour les marmots plus petits qu'elle mais elle sait qu'il en naît de nouveau un peu plus.  
Dans sa tranche de futurs guerriers, en tout cas, rien ne lui plaît. Snotlout est un gros yak suffisant. Fishlegs est un gros yak pathétique. Tuffnut est un poulet hystérique. Et ne parlons même pas de Hiccup l'inutile !

C'est donc juste elle. Elle et sa hache. Sa hache qu'elle jette de toutes ses forces qu'on les cibles qu'elle se choisit, de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus loin, de plus en plus précis, sa hache dont elle prend grand soin, dont elle aiguise le tranchant, dont elle polit le manche. Ce manche qui s'adapte si bien à sa main. Ou au creux de sa cuisse quand elle veut se reposer un peu et s'appuie contre le pommeau.  
Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'un léger frottement puisse produire de telles étincelles et allumer un tel feu. Il lui faut plusieurs tentatives maladroites pour en venir à bout et en comprendre le mécanisme. Mais bientôt, elle s'en fait un nouveau jeu. Seule dans la forêt, elle s'entraîne à la guerre avec le tranchant et, quand elle est satisfaite sur ce plan et affamée sur un autre, elle se contente contre le manche. Juste elle et sa hache. Sans aucune notion de s'entraîner à l'amour ni arrière-pensée ni rien. C'est un secret, quelque chose qu'elle croit être seule au monde à pratiquer et qu'elle ne veut partager avec personne.

Le jour où Ruffnut la surprend, elle découvre la honte et croit en mourir.  
« Wow wow wow. Avec ta hache ? Qui aurait cru ça de la si parfaite Astrid Hofferson…  
\- Cru quoi ? » se défend aussitôt Astrid.  
Ruffnut est d'humeur mais pas cruelle. Elle ne compte ni se moquer ni révéler son secret à tout le monde pour que les autres se moquent. Elle s'amuse juste et il n'y a rien de mal là dedans.  
« En général les gens  
(D'autres le font donc aussi ? réalise alors Astrid avec stupeur)  
y vont juste avec leur main, lâche Ruffnut, désinvolte. Ou avec des objets spécialement prévus pour.  
\- Quoi ?  
\- Le manche d'un garçon.  
\- Beurk !  
\- J'te l'fais pas dire. »

N'empêche, Astrid repose sa hache un peu à l'écart. Maintenant, elle commence à avoir des arrière-pensées. Pourtant Ruffnut n'a pas l'air de trouver ça sale, juste… drôle, mais bon : c'est Ruffnut. Elle est presque aussi jetée que les garçons. C'est la moitié de son frère après tout. Mais… loin de son frère elle est plus agréable.

Après cette première rencontre par hasard, Astrid était sûre que ça s'arrêterait là. Qu'elle n'oserait plus jamais rien faire de peur que Ruffnut raconte tout aux garçons et qu'ils viennent l'espionner, comme ils essaient d'espionner les femmes adultes dans le sauna ou elle-même quand elle affronte le froid de la rivière pour le plaisir de flotter un peu dans le courant.  
Mais non. Par des hasards un peu provoqués, elles se retrouvent de temps en temps dans un coin de bois, et sans que qui que ce soit d'autre soit au courant. Ruffnut se joint à Astrid. Elle est loin d'être aussi adroite avec la hache : aux jeux guerriers elle se défend mais lui rend de nombreux points, et pour les autres jeux, elle préfère d'autres façons.

« Tu le fais juste dessus ? Pas dedans ? »  
Nouvelle surprise pour Astrid, nouvelle découverte. Ruffnut a beaucoup à lui apprendre. Et inversement, aussi. Ruffnut a un maniement des armes à améliorer et surtout une curiosité à satisfaire.  
Elles échangent des commentaires, des conseils. Il ne faut pas longtemps pour qu'elles le fassent côte à côte.  
Puis qu'elles essaient l'une avec l'autre. Toutes les sortes de jeux. Avec ou sans armes, avec plus ou moins de vêtements.  
Il n'y a jamais de baiser. Jamais de langue. Jamais de promesse non plus.  
Elles n'utilisent pas d'objet intermédiaire, encore moins échangé. Elles ont l'idée que ça ne se fait pas… Astrid surtout, qui est très possessive envers ses armes, Ruffnut moins mais elle qui a grandi forcée de partager toutes ses affaires avec son frère, comprend qu'on ne veuille pas.  
Alors ce sont juste leurs mains sur leurs corps, l'une, l'autre, les deux, sans trop savoir à qui est quel doigt pressé entre elles deux… et parfois même le contact direct de la chair sans même de main au milieu.

Ça n'a rien à voir avec la saillie des animaux ni avec la copulation des couples mariés. Elles ne pensent jamais aux garçons dans ces moments là. C'est juste pour le plaisir. Et c'est justement plaisant ainsi.


	3. HeatherAstrid, forte impression

**Titre : **Si tu voulais me prêter tes ailes...  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **Riders of Berk  
**Personnages/Couple : **Heather → Astrid  
**Genre : **gen-ish  
**Gradation : **PG / K-plus  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **Pairing rare - Train your Wyvern Femslash Week! (mercredi)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **_Heather Report_  
**Nombre de mots : **1350

oOo

L'île où née Heather, et ses parents avant elle, est pauvre. La vie y est dure. Pas grand' chose n'y pousse. Quelque part ça les protège : après quelques raids malheureux on se rend vite compte qu'il n'y a rien à y gagner. Les attaques de pirates sont rares heureusement, de dragons également mais ça maintenant Heather le regrette.  
Leur capture par les Oucasts ce jour où ils se sont aventurés plus loin que d'habitude pour pêcher, a été la pire expérience pour ses parents. Pour elle aussi au début puis elle a trouvé une grande chance dans son malheur. Son aventure sur Berk lui a donné un rêve d'une autre vie, où elle pourait faire autre chose que juste pêcher, bêcher, bûcher, suer encore pour de piètres résultats. Les gens de son île n'auront jamais l'étoffe des guerriers pour s'arracher à leur sort, ils resteront des paysans attachés.  
À Berk que l'on raconte de Vikings féroces elle a trouvé des gens prêts à lui faire confiance à vue et à tout partager avec elle : les naïfs ! mais ça faisait plaisir. Il y en avait une aussi plus intelligente et plus méfiante que les autres Heather n'a même pas essayé de la berner, elle savait qu'elle n'était pas de taille. Et elle a eu raison d'être aussi honnête que possible envers elle au moins.  
Ça a été tellement gratifiant d'avoir plus tard gagné son estime de façon héroïque !  
Sur Outcast Island, ce roc encore plus désolé que celui dont elle vient et peuplé de barbares sanguinaires, elle a réussi à briller. Sauver ses parents elle-même à dos de dragons et le jeunes de Berk en prime c'était quand même autre chose que d'essayer de ruser et de voler leurs secrets.  
Heureuse de les avoir récupérés en vie, en bonne santé et prêts à rentrer chez eux, elle regrettait quand même de devoir quitter ses nouveaux amis. Astrid, Stormfly, et les autres… Un instant, elle a rêvé qu'Astrid garderait son nouveau Monstrous Nightmare et que Stormfly la suivrait. Mais c'était stupide, voyons, quelque chose de si beau dans le lien entre dragon et cavalier c'est leur fidélité.

Ils rentrèrent donc, chacun sur son île, chacun à sa vie ordinaire. Les mois ont passé sans nouvelles des uns et des autres leur île perdue n'est pas très au courant de ce qui se passe dans le reste de l'Archipel. Et l'ennui des jours de labeur sans distraction étouffe Heather.  
Astrid lui manque beaucoup, les dragons aussi. Les garçons n'étaient que des instruments, même Hiccup, Dragon Conqueror elle les a vite oubliés. Ruffnut, dès le départ elle l'a négligée. Seul reste le souvenir d'Astrid. Astrid et Stormfly… Monter Stormfly fut une expérience unique, excitante malgré le danger, ou peut-être à cause du danger ? Faire équipe avec un dragon, faire partie d'un groupe, libre de voler où elle voulait et pouvant compter sur quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle-même ou sa famille immédiate, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ça avant, elle sait que ça ne se reproduira plus jamais, et elle trouve ça injuste désormais.

Des dragons s'aventurent parfois chez eux, sans s'arrêter, et ne lui apportent qu'un peu de nostalgie.  
Le jour où une volée de Deadly Nadders passent au dessus de l'île, Heather espère de toutes ses forces qu'ils s'arrêteront. Quand ils virent tout au bord, elle envisage presque de chercher un arc pour en attaquer un elle est consciente de ne pas pouvoir le blesser gravement. Ainsi elle le forcerait à rester, le temps pour elle de le soigner et l'apprivoiser ?  
C'est arrivé pour Toothless mais c'était un accident sur Outcast Island c'est ce qu'Alvin comptait faire, mais ce sont des brutes, des monstres… Elle ne peut pas s'abaisser à ça. Et puis ses compagnons le défendraient et vraiment, elle ne va pas risquer de faire s'abattre la fureur de plusieurs dragons sur son village.  
Elle n'a pas besoin de cet artifice finalement : répondant à ses prières, ils se posent. Heather, ravie, abandonne ses tâches du moment, et zut pour les responsabilités ! Si elle gagne ce pari, ce qu'elle en tirera compensera largement ce qu'elle n'a pas fait aujourd'hui.  
Elle approche le petit groupe, rayonnante de joie. Aujourd'hui, elle apprivoise son dragon, elle le sait ! Elle n'a donc aucune appréhension à laisser sentir aux Nadders. Elle se glisse dans le groupe, légère, navigant entre les corps écailleux, sous les zones aveugles. Elle les flatte un par un, voulant se faire accepter du groupe dans son ensemble avant tout. Enfin… presque tous : elle sait reconnaître lequel est trop ombrageux, la tête de la volée, pour ne pas s'y risquer.  
Un plus jeune, moins méfiant et plus câlin, réclame au contraire des caresses supplémentaires. Juste quand elle croit avoir réussi, ils s'envolent tous.  
Tous. Le dernier, à regret, s'échappe entre ses mains pour les rejoindre le chef appelle et il répond.  
Ils la laissent désespérée.

Elle n'a même pas pleuré quand Alvin a menacé ses parents : elle devait rester forte. Maintenant, elle se sent abandonnée, trahie… et pire, qu'elle a trahi. Quoi, qui ?  
Elle invoque Astrid. Elle voulait tellement être comme elle ! faire quelque chose qui lui plaira, qui les rapprochera !  
Plusieurs semaines de désespoir s'écoulent ensuite.  
Quand la volée revient, ils ne cherchent pas longtemps au-dessus de l'île avant de se poser près d'elle.  
On hurle, à la sorcière qui attire les dragons, à la mauvaise fille qui ne fait pas sa part de travail, mais Heather n'écoute rien.  
Elle reconnaît là la moitié des Nadders présents, les autres sont nouveaux. L'espèce voyage et chasse en groupes, mais les groupes évoluent : ce ne sont pas des familles figées, seulement des alliances temporaires. Ils peuvent les quitter et en former d'autres à loisir.  
Et la jeune Nadder qu'elle avait commencé à apprivoiser est de retour !  
Elle la reconnaît elle aussi. Cette fois n'échouera pas. Les autres la flairent avec curiosité mais sans hostilité. Elle n'a plus besoin de faire grand' chose pour qu'ils la laissent passer, elle peut se concentrer sur elle.

Cette fois le cœur battant d'espoir et de crainte mêlés, elle lui caresse doucement la queue, admirant la beauté de ses écailles, les couleurs châtoyantes et l'aspect fascinant des épines acérées et venimeuses qui se plient pourtant sous ses doigts, tout danger dompté.  
Elle remonte le long du flanc, sous la membrane de l'aile, jusqu'à trouver où gratouiller en-dessous de sa puissante mâchoire. Enfin, elle peut passer dans son champ de vision et découvrir son regard. Elle affermit le confiance gagnée en partageant ce qu'elle a pu mettre de côté de ses maigres provisions. Elle se retient de triompher auprès des villageois qui la croyaient folle, mais elle avait raison : ça paie.

Cette Nadder, elle s'en fait une amie, son dragon, à elle. Elle la nomme Assi : sa jolie petite déesse… sa façon d'être proche d'Astrid, un moyen de ne plus être si seule, de soutenir son village aussi. Ensemble elles pourront chasser les oiseaux, les petits animaux sauvages, sans toucher au peu de gros bétail qu'ils ont, et attraper du poisson aussi. Le Nadder n'est pas le meilleur pêcheur qui soit, si heather tenait uniquement à aider ses parents elle aurait pu choisir une autre espèce de dragons, mais il reste plus rapide que les longues journées à affronter les vents et tirer les filets, et sera bien suffisant. Assi est prête à partager toutes ses prises avec sa petite humaine. Elle peut aussi fondre le métal si l'on demande mais Heather ne la laissera pas enchaîner à la forge. C'est un moyen de transport d'un bout à l'autre de l'île ou jusqu'à la suivante. Et d'évasion.  
Partageant les ailes d'Assi, Hather peut enfin se sentir libre. Elles s'élevent au dessus de son île, sans plus besoin de bateau, ni peur des courants, des vents contraires et des tempêtes.  
Elles pourraient bien rejoindre Berk si elle ose. Et revoir Astrid…


	4. RuffnutHeather, laissée pour compte

les trois autres one-shots de cette série sont postés à part pour cause de spoil sur HTTYD2, de crossover et de whatthefuckness de ma part :  
"dans un autre monde" ( /s/10745250 ) Astrid/Merida de _Brave_,  
"combien de traditions" ( /s/10747021 ) personnages secondaires,  
"on épouse aussi la famille" ( /s/10749147 ) ohgods qu'est-ce que j'ai fait subir à la famille de Hiccup ?

* * *

**Titre : **_Aren't You Going To Seduce Me?_  
**Auteur : **ylg/malurette  
**Base : **How to Train your Dragon/Riders of Berk  
**Personnages/Couple : **Ruffnut/Heather  
**Genre : **cliché ?  
**Gradation : **PG~ / K-max  
**Légalité : **propriété de Dreamworks, je ne cherche ni à tirer profit ni à manquer de respect.

**Prompt : **Tropes - Train your Wyvern Femslash Week! (o4 – 10 août '14 dimanche)  
**Continuité/Spoil éventuel : **entre _Heather report_ 1 et 2  
**Nombre de mots : **~600

oOo

Heather a essayé d'embobiner tous les garçons et a tout de suite piqué l'attention d'Astrid. Comme elle ne pouvait pas la séduire elle, elle a dû l'esquiver.  
« Et moi alors ? » se plaint Ruffnut, laissée pour compte.

C'est la seule du groupe que Heather a complètement ignorée, et ça la vexe. Elle vient donc la trouver dans sa cellule, réclamer une explication, et surtout de l'attention. Ça n'est pas qu'elle lui en porte spécialement elle-même, hein, mais ce que son frère reçoit elle le veut aussi ! Et d'une manière générale elle n'aime pas qu'on l'oublie.

Heather pense à toute vitesse, cherchant une réponse correcte.  
« C'est que… je ne pensais pas que tu serais… intéressée. »  
Ça n'arrange pas l'humeur de Ruff, mallheureusement :  
« Nan. Mais toi t'aurais dû l'être !  
\- C'est une erreur de ma part, ajoute Heather. Mais maintenant que tu viens me voir, si spécialement, je me dis qu'elle est réparable. »

Elle n'a pas à se forcer beaucoup pour prendre l'air contrit. L'espoir suit aussi facilement.  
L'idée lui vient qu'elle peut la séduire et en profiter pour s'évader. Ruff lui tend cette opportunité sur un plateau, il faut qu'elle la saisisse ! Elle lui facilite tellement les choses, elle pourrait l'embrasser. D'ailleurs c'est ce qu'elle fait. Elle la déballe comme un cadeau inespéré…

…et profite pleinement de ce que Ruff soit coincée dans ses vêtements à demi défaits. Elle utilise même ses longues tresses pour lui attacher les mains.  
« Dis donc tu fais pas les choses à moitié ! s'étonne Ruff en la voyant si aventureuse.  
\- J'essaie de rattraper le temps perdu… »

Elle n'aura pas la cruauté de l'étrangler avec elle ne souhaite de mal à personne, juste délivrer ses parents. Et puis elle ressent de la pitié pour cette fille, maintenant, elle regrette d'en arriver là. Dans d'autres circonstances… elle se rend compte qu'elle l'ignorée quand même. Elle la voit toujours comme un des gars : bête et fade. Elle préfèrerait toujours Astrid.

Heather réalise combien elle est en train de la traitrer mal, à jouer avec ses sentiments frustrés : quelque part, c'est pire que ce que les garçons peuvent faire avec leur impression que tout leur est dû et qu'il suffit d'une gentillesse envers une fille pour en récolter beaucoup plus de sa part.  
Pour compliquer l'affaire, quelque chose dans l'indignation de Ruffnut parle à Heather : elle se retrouve elle-même quand elle crie à la face du monde,  
_Je mérite mieux que ça !_

Plus que de la pitié, maintenant elle se découvre de la sympathie pour elle. Peut-être que finalement, dans d'autres circonstances, à partager les mêmes impressions de laissées-pour-compte par les autres plus populaires, elles se seraient rapprochées quand même ?  
Si elle s'en sort vivante et qu'elle arrive à sauver ses parents, se promet Heather, elle lui enverra des excuses.

En attendant, elle lui offre un vrai baiser, encore plus passionné que prévu. Ça ne la fera pas pardonner, elle s'en doute, mais elle espère que ça laissera un bon souvenir, et assez vivace pour que Ruff préfère n'en rien dire aux autres ensuite. Qu'elle garde secrète cette tentative.  
Quand on la découvrira troussée dans la cellule et la prisonnière enfuie, Ruff pourra toujours prétendre que l'initiative venait de Heather si ça arrange son ego. Elle aurait dû y penser elle-même plus tôt, se dit Heather en s'emparant de la clé. C'était bien plus agréable que d'essayer de cogner Fishlegs !


End file.
